belle_lindas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Møller
Peter Møller Council Housing Authority (This character was created by Belle Linda) About Peter was born April 1st in North Rhine-Westphalia, Germany. He is the brother of Elijah, Jacob, Paul, and Abraham, son of Laurelei and Reginald Møller. Peter was a very well behaved young man, he always did as he was told be it by his mother or his father. He ever tried with all his might to keep his brothers out of trouble, which was an impossible feat. Jacob, Paul and Abraham were born with the mindset that what everyone else did was not what they should be doing, if other were sharing, they would hoard, if others were making conversation they would eavesdrop for details, if others were fighting they would make use of the distraction. The boys are the three musketeers at their worst, Peter was to be their D'Artagnan never a part of their mischief but always welcome to join. All through their schooling Jacob, Paul, and Abraham would make trouble Elijah and Peter were always excluded from punishment that followed. When the Møller boys learned of their implanted chips they were all visibly upset. Jacob punched a hole in the wall and nearly stopped speaking, Paul disappeared for a few days, and Abraham changed completely. Elijah and Peter took is fairly well, they had heard of the chips from their circle of friends. The chips have their advantages and disadvantages, Elijah and Peter don't mind them. After a family dinner while Lauralei and Reginald gathered their boys to let them know they would be moving back to Düsseldorf, Abraham gathered his brothers to help them remove their chips. Peter watched as all his brothers, Elijah included had their chips removed and a tattoo placed over the invasive markings. When Peter was asked to join them he declined. He put on a big show, starting an argument, storming out of his parents home, and taking their chips with him. Etymology= Peter Møller Peter is a Greek name derived, via Latin "petra". Jesus gave Saint Peter the name Kephas or Cephas meaning "stone" in Aramaic. Aldous is possibly a short form of names beginning with the Germanic element ald "old", making it a cognate of Aldo. Møller is a Low German form of Müller, meaning miller, from the Middle High German "mülnære" or "müller. |-|Background= |-|Facts= Personality Peter is a very secretive man and he often keeps to himself, his voice is only ever heard by his coworkers during meetings and the exchange of pleasantries. Peter is charming and when his voice is heard he is known to be witty, and friendly when encountered. He does frequent bars and taverns always by himself, he arrives and leaves alone. Family (Vidis) Haine (Kaiser) Møller Serina-Geneva - Heinrock Izaak - Melli | | Laurelei Maddalyn + Reginald Oberon ________|__________________ | | | | | Elijah Jacob Peter Paul Abraham Motto:'''Virtute ingenioque valemus '''Motto: Translation:We are strong because our virtue and talent Strengths and Weaknesses Possessions Visible Radiation Knives Telescopic Sonic Baton Category:Characters Category:Male Category:AERP